poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ed, Edd, n Eddy and The Mummy Returns
Ed, Edd, Eddy and The Mummy Returns is the second upcoming Ed, Edd n Eddy/The Mummy crossover to be made by Stuingtion. And it is the sequel to Ed, Edd, n Eddy vs. The Mummy. Plot In prehistoric Egypt, the Scorpion King leads his army on a campaign to conquer the world. They are defeated while attacking Thebes and exiled to the desert of Ahm Shere; his men die of heat exhaustion. After vowing to give Anubis his soul for the power to defeat his enemies, an oasis forms to hide the Scorpion King's pyramid and he is given a legion of jackal warriors in Anubis' image. The Army of Anubis sweeps across Egypt, but once their task is finished, Anubis claims the Scorpion King's soul and his army. In 1933, Rick and Evelyn O'Connell explore a ruined mortuary in ancient Thebes with their son, Alex. They find the Bracelet of Anubis. In London, Alex puts on the bracelet, which shows him a vision directing him to Ahm Shere. Alex has seven days to reach the oasis, or the bracelet will kill him when the sun's rays shine on the Scorpion King's pyramid. Evelyn is captured by an Egyptian cult who resurrect Imhotep; they wish to use his power to defeat the Scorpion King, giving him command of Anubis' army to take over the world. The cult, led by Baltus Hafez, the British Museum's curator, includes a warrior named Lock-Nah and Meela Nais, the reincarnation of Imhotep's love Anck-su-namun. The O'Connells set out to rescue Evelyn, accompanied by her brother Jonathan and the Medjai Ardeth Bay. Hafez attempts to sacrifice Evelyn; a fight ensues between Rick and Imhotep. Imhotep calls on the help of mummified soldiers to kill Rick and the others. After freeing Evelyn they flee on a bus with the soldiers in pursuit. After defeating them, Alex is kidnapped by Lock-Nah. The cult travels to Egypt. The O'Connells pursue along with Rick's associate from his past adventures, Izzy, a pilot, who provides the group with transportation. The bracelet gives Alex directions to Ahm Shere that Imhotep follows. At each location, Alex leaves clues for his parents, who follow in Izzy's dirigible. Imhotep uses the Book of the Dead to give Meela Nais the soul of Anck-su-namun, but by doing so he allows Evelyn to unlock the memories of her previous life as Princess Nefertiri, the bracelet's keeper andPharaoh Seti I's daughter. Lock-Nah finds Alex leaving clues, so Imhotep makes a wall of water that attacks the dirigible. The O'Connells crash in the jungle of Ahm Shere. Izzy stays with the dirigible to repair it. The O'Connells attack the cult, and both groups are attacked by pygmy mummies. Rick retrieves Alex while Ardeth Bay kills Lock-Nah. They escape the pygmies, who kill the cult except for Baltus. Imhotep and Anck-su-namun are unharmed. Rick and Alex make it to the pyramid before sunrise. The bracelet detaches from Alex's arm. Ardeth regroups with the Medjai in case Anubis' army rises. Anck-su-namun stabs Evelyn, killing her. Rick pursues Imhotep. Baltus puts on the bracelet and revives the army. Anubis takes Imhotep's powers, wanting Imhotep to fight as a mortal. Rick finds Imhotep summoning the Scorpion King and they fight. The Medjai engage the army as the Scorpion King interrupts Rick and Imhotep's fight. Imhotep tells the Scorpion King that Rick was sent to kill him. While Rick and the Scorpion King fight, Baltus is killed. Jonathan and Alex steal the Book of the Dead from Anck-su-namun and use it to resurrect Evelyn, who confronts Anck-su-namun while Alex and Jonathan go to help Rick. The scepter Jonathan has been carrying extends into a spear that can kill the Scorpion King. The Medjai defeat Anubis' army, but have only defeated the vanguard; the full army charges toward them. Rick kills the Scorpion King, sending him and his army back to the Underworld. The Scorpion King's death breaks his oath with Anubis, causing the oasis to be sucked into the pyramid. Rick and Imhotep hang above a pit that leads to the underworld. Evelyn risks her life to save Rick, but Anck-su-namun abandons Imhotep, who chooses to fall to his death. Anck-su-namun falls into a pit of scorpions. The O'Connells reach the top of the pyramid, which is sinking into the desert. Izzy arrives with a modified dirigible and saves the O'Connells. Trivia *Norbert and Daggett, The Powerpuff Girls, Lazlo, Raj, and Clam guest star in this film. *''Ed, Edd n Eddy - Season 3'', The Powerpuff Girls - Season 4 and The Mummy Returns were all released in the year, 2001. *The storyline concludes in Ed, Edd, n Eddy vs. The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor. Scenes * Category:Stuingtion Category:Sequel films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Films set in Egypt Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-venture series